Tabla
by Ekhi
Summary: Prompts de una palabra convertidos en Drabbles, Viñetas, One-shots... De cualquiera de los personajes de la serie. (Spoilers de las 6 temporadas)
1. Índice

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics son de mi propiedad sino de Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC. Yo los pido prestados para intentar matar el tiempo.

Ya que he entrado en "barbecho" creativo (como yo le llamo) y no consigo escribir ni una palabra de las cosas que ya tengo empezadas, me he zambullido en una tabla de Prompts de una palabra que encontré en una página, a ver si logro así desatascarme "creativamente".

No sé de qué largura será cada capítulo. **Serán independientes unos de otros y podrán "retratar" a cualquiera de los personajes. **

En éste breve índice iré añadiendo **las palabras** junto con los **personajes implicados** en cada **capítulo y el tiempo (la temporada)** en el que se supone tienen lugar, así os resultará más fácil de escoger la lectura que queráis. (Fan fiction no me deja insertar una tabla como dios manda así que siento la pobre presentación)

CAP. Nº2: TUMBA. Rick. 3ª Temporada

CAP. Nº3: CAMBIO. Daryl. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº4: ARREPENTIRSE. Andrea. 1ª Temporada.

CAP. Nº5: SILENCIO. Bob. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº6: VOLAR. Daryl. Pre Apocalipsis

CAP. Nº7: FUGARSE. Rick. 4-5ª Temporada

CAP. Nº8: PERSONIFICACIÓN. Hershel. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº9: ESPERANZA. Glenn. 4ª Temporada.

CAP. Nº10: AHOGAR. Grupo del vagón y Terminianos. 5ª Temporada

CAP. Nº11: SANDÍA. Carl. 3ª-4ªTemporada

CAP. Nª12: SOMBRAS. Beth. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº13: VOZ. Merle. 3ª Temporada

CAP. Nº14: CARMESÍ. Carol. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº15: POLVO. Michonne. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº16: SONRISAS: Judith. 3ª-4ªTemporada

CAP. Nº17: PAPEL. Daryl y Maggie. 5ªTemporada

CAP. Nº18: MIRADA. Rick y Daryl. 3ª-4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº19: AGRADECIDA. Tara. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº20: MIEDO. Daryl. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº21: HÉROE. Rick. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº22: SOL. Jim. 1ª Temporada

CAP. Nº23: MOMENTO. Mary. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº24: NEGACIÓN. Tyreese. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº25: PODER. Gareth. 5ª Temporada (Pre-emisión)

CAP. Nº26: SUEÑO. Mika. 4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº27: MANOS. Rick. 5ª Temporada (Pre-emisión)

CAP. Nº28: NIÑA. Otis. 2ª Temporada

CAP. Nº29: OSCURIDAD. Shane. 2ª Temporada

CAP. Nº30: COSTE. Lori. 3ª Temporada

CAP. Nº31: HUMANO. Gareth. 5ª Temporada (Pre-emisión)

CAP. Nº32: FE. Hershel. 3ª/4ª Temporada

CAP. Nº33: MÁSCARA. Carol. 5ª Temporada

CAP. Nº34: CANSANCIO. Daryl. Futuro Lejano (o no)

CAP. Nº35: LEGO. Rick-Patrick. 4ªTemporada

CAP. Nº36: HOGAR. Deanna. 6ª Temporada

CAP. Nº37: CONFUSO. Nicholas. 6ª Temporada

CAP. Nº38: DECISÓN. Daryl. 6ª Temporada

CAP. Nº39: SALVACIÓN. Jesús. ¿6ªTemporada?


	2. Tumba

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de los comics ni de la serie me pertenece. Es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC. Gracias por el préstamo._

* * *

**T****umba**

Tarde o temprano todos iban a terminar en una de ellas. Por una larga enfermedad, la edad, un accidente fortuito, a manos de otra persona… Tu cuerpo era envuelto en uno de tus mejores trajes o vestidos, y era encerrado en una caja de madera que acabaría sepultada bajo kilos de tierra.

Todos habían acudido al funeral de alguien antes de que la trivialidad del acto, la oportunidad de enterrar a quienes perdían en el camino se convirtiera en casi un milagro.

Quien contaba con alguna prenda oscura en su haber, la lucía en esa ocasión por aquellos cuyo fondo de armario era más escaso.

Creyentes, ateos o agnósticos, todos se reunían en torno a aquellos huecos enterrados en la tierra que iban a convertirse en el hogar de quienes habían perdido. No era momento de plantearse su fe, para eso tenían el resto de minutos del día de la vida que les quedara. Todos guardaban respetuoso silencioso mientras escuchaban las palabras de consuelo de la Biblia o de autoría desconocida o anónima que intentaban reconfortarles en esas circunstancias.

Jamás se habían planteado el trabajo de aquel que sin descanso, sin ataduras personales o morales, se inclinaba sobre la tierra fresca pala en mano y comenzaba a horadarla. Una vez, dos veces, tres… Y así hasta que la profundidad era suficiente para el ataúd. Ninguno se había parado a pensar en la sensación sofocante que atenazaba sus músculos a cada palada, la quemazón en sus antebrazos, el sudor escurriéndose por su cuero cabelludo pegando la ropa a su cuerpo. Todo ese esfuerzo por alguien a quien no amaban.

Mientras cavaba la tumba de su mujer sin descanso, sin apenas recuperar el aliento haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que sabía el cazador le dirigía desde la distancia; Rick comprendía por fin, cuán poco se agradecía la labor de los enterradores. Ellos eran quienes se encargaban de acomodar a sus seres queridos una vez muertos. Ellos eran quienes sepultaban sus ataúdes. Ellos eran quienes dejaban para ellos una lápida, una tumba a la que acudir cada año en fechas señaladas con un ramo de flores y los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras les recordaban.

Siguió cavando con el sol apretando en lo alto instándole a continuar y preparar así el lecho eterno de su esposa.


	3. Cambio

_Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena AMC y Robert Kirkman._

* * *

**Cambio**

Aún podía recordar su mirada vidriosa por el alcohol ingerido, ese… halo casi fantasmagórico que la envolvía por efecto de la luz de la luna sobre sus cabellos rubios revueltos, que lograba mantener sujetos en una coleta precaria. Podía recordar la certeza que transmitían sus ojos, apoyando las palabras que salían de su boca con contundencia. Decía que había cambiado a diferencia de ella.

Daryl tiró la bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias al suelo de aquella nave abandonada, echando un rápido vistazo al grupo allí congregado. Su mirada se cruzó brevemente con la del líder, Joe. El cazador se tumbó y con el antebrazo cubrió sus ojos buscando un poco de oscuridad, una barrera con la que alejar las palabras de Beth de su cabeza.

Estaba equivocada.


	4. Arrepentirse

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena AMC y Robert Kirkman._

* * *

**Arrepentirse**

Apartaba el pelo enrojecido de su frente recolocándoselo tras la oreja. Una lágrima se precipitó desde sus párpados hasta la mejilla de su hermana, diluyéndose en la sangre que teñía sus mejillas de color carmesí.

Con su mano apoyada contra su sien, su pulgar rozaba de forma errática y rítmica su piel. Su pelo rubio estaba enmarañado ahí donde el caminante había logrado agarrarle, ayudándose a acercarla a su cuerpo y rasgarle el cuello condenándola en el acto.

Andrea cogió la mano derecha de su hermana en su izquierda, sintiendo cómo de forma paulatina iba perdiendo la calidez propia de la vida, sumergiéndose en la febril andadura que le llevaría a su resurrección.

Miraba absorta, incrédula, sus ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué le había dejado deambular sola? ¿Por qué no habían recuperado antes el contacto? ¿Por qué aquel caos sin aparente solución les había reunido de nuevo para separarlas de esa manera? ¿Por qué le había dejado sola en aquel mundo sin ella? ¿Por qué ella tenía que seguir respirando cuando su hermana pequeña había dejado de hacerlo? ¿Por qué no había ignorado su chanza y había ejercido de hermana mayor y le había acompañado?

El pecho de Amy volvió a hincharse. Sus párpados temblaron ligeramente a la par que sus brazos se reanimaban. Abrió sus antes ojos azules, ahora ya inyectados en sangre. Aferró con su mano el cuerpo cálido junto a ella, dándole por fin a Andrea la oportunidad de buscar su perdón en voz alta.

\- Lo siento, Amy.


	5. Silencio

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena AMC y Robert Kirkman._

* * *

**Silencio**

Lo peor de todo, por encima de la sensación constante de alerta o la propia e inevitable muerte, era el silencio.

Hay quien dice que el silencio no tiene ningún sonido, que es imposible describirlo en ese aspecto. Pero él lo había escuchado.

En esas noches pasadas, subido a un árbol, atado con una cuerda en torno a su cintura a una rama lo suficientemente alta, lo había escuchado en toda su plenitud. Esas noches en las que los animales parecían desaparecer del mundo llevándose con ellos a los caminantes y sus gruñidos. Esas noches en las que por más que se esforzara no lograba escuchar ni si quiera su propia respiración o el latido de su corazón a través de su pecho.

Esas noches era las que más temía. Era por esas noches, porque temía que se volvieran a repetir que había cogido aquella botella de alcohol.

No quería volver a escuchar el sonido estático del silencio cuando todos hubieran muerto dejándole atrás. No quería escucharlo de nuevo.


	6. Volar

**Volar**

Recordaba observarlos con atención cuando era un crío. Recordaba salir corriendo por la puerta trasera de la destartalada casa huyendo de los gritos y de los golpes que llevaban su nombre escrito. Recordaba dejarse caer en un prado de hierba alta que le alcanzaba casi el pecho, el aliento entrecortado, la sangre secándose en las heridas de su espalda o en su rostro. Recordaba rozar con la yema de sus dedos de forma tentativa y temerosa su labio partido ahí donde su padre había acertado de lleno. Recordaba sentarse con el cuerpo agitado por el miedo y las lágrimas que se obligaba a no derramar. _Los Dixon no lloran_. Era el lema familiar.

Recordaba observar sus manos con detenimiento, buscando un punto en el que concentrarse para alejar el dolor que le embargaba de pies a cabeza. Recordaba arrancar varias hierbas a su alrededor, primero de forma tranquila para terminar con sus manos llenas de ellas, lanzándolas en todas direcciones, ahogando el grito que trepaba por su garganta amenazando con asfixiarle.

Y entonces, cuando creía que la ira, el dolor, la rabia, el llanto iban a acabar con él lo escuchaba. Un graznido agudo. Alzaba su mirada azul brillante por las lágrimas al cielo despejado, viéndole batir las alas para después mantenerlas extendidas y planear siendo arrastrada por las corrientes.

Daryl se secaba las mejillas sin apartar sus ojos del grácil movimiento del águila sobrevolando su cabeza. Se tumbó sobre la hierba su mirada fija en el plumaje parduzco del ave. Recordaba estirar sus brazos a ambos lados en forma de cruz, el ave dio un nuevo giro en semicírculo planeando sobre su cuerpo inerte.

Daryl cerró los ojos e imaginó por unos instantes que volaba a lomos de aquel pájaro lejos de su casa.


	7. Fugarse

**Fugarse**

No hacían falta palabras, no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Sus miradas iban de uno a otro, algún asentimiento fugaz se intercalaba entre el silencio roto por sus respiración. Todos los que estaban allí encerrados en esa caja de metal compartían el mismo pensamiento. _Fugarse_. Sólo necesitaban trazar un plan, juntar ideas, reunir fuerzas y acabar con quienes estaban al otro lado de esa barrera. Iban a pagar por ello. No sabían con quien se habían metido, no tardarían en comprender su gran error.

Una sonrisa casi animal rompió su rostro serio. Lo iban a pagar con creces.


	8. Personificación

**Personificación**

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel hombre era la auténtica personificación del mismo Diablo.

A veces no quería creer lo que escuchaba en las noticias o leía en los diarios. Aquellas noticias parecían ser el tablón de anuncios de las atrocidades más grandes de las que era capaz de hacer el ser humano. Asesinatos, violaciones, robos, genocidios… Pero eso era antes de que los muertos volvieran de la muerte y aquel hombre con un parche en el ojo le hubiera obligado a hincar la rodilla en el suelo, sus manos atadas a su espalda.

Creía en Dios y por tanto era lógico pensar que creía en el Diablo, pero jamás había tenido la certeza absoluta de su existencia hasta que sintió el mordisco de la katana en su cuello.


	9. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

Dicen que es lo último que se pierde, que gracias a ella hombres y mujeres lograron objetivos que en un principio creían inalcanzables. Dicen que una vez la rozas con la punta de tus dedos haces lo imposible por retenerla a tu lado, por no dejarla marchar. Dicen que una vez la tocas, la conoces, la abrazas es complicado que te abandone o te deje atrás.

Dicen que es capaz de mover pueblos enteros, de pintar sonrisas en los rostros más iracundos y serios. Dicen que es lo único que aún mantiene al hombre en pie en ese mundo de muerte constante.

Para él la esperanza es de color rojo sangre, se curva y se retuerce dando forma a diferentes palabras entre ellas, su nombre. Para él reside en esas 5 palabras escritas en aquel cartel junto a las vías. Está viva. Maggie está viva.

No sabe si realmente la esperanza volverá a mover montañas o movilizar pueblos enteros, pero a él no le ha dejado tirado y le ayuda a avanzar a paso ligero en pos de su mujer.


	10. Ahogar

**Ahogar**

La puerta metálica se abrió de un fuerte tirón despertando a los ocupantes del vagón excepto a quien había estado manteniendo la guardia.

Rick parpadeó confundido unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie como un resorte, una mano extendida hacia la figura de su hijo de pie junto a él, buscando protegerle.

El resto del grupo no tardó en ponerse en pie en posición de defensa unos junto a otros. Si iban a morir lo harían juntos tal y como habían entrado allí.

No sabían exactamente qué podían esperar, pero las apariciones repentinas como esa nunca auguraban nada bueno.

Gareth los observaba a todos flanqueado por dos hombres armados con dos fusiles de asalto. Cualquier movimiento en falso y abrirían fuego haciendo de sus cuerpos coladores humanos. La sonrisa que lucía el hombre distaba bastante de insuflar calma en los rehenes.

\- Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, beneficioso para todos.- Dijo con tono condescendiente y calmado aunando sus manos frente a él.- Pero veo que…

Paseó su mirada por el rostro de todos ellos hasta aterrizar en Carl. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el ex sheriff quien dio un paso adelante posicionándose frente a él, impidiéndole verle.

\- Mi hijo no ha hecho nada.- Intercedió Rick con gesto serio y calmado echando un vistazo a la porción del escenario exterior que podía adivinar desde su posición avanzada en el vagón. No era demasiado, pero podría ayudarles a hacerse una idea más clara de por donde huir cuando la ocasión se diera.

\- Lo sé. Seguro que fue idea tuya.- Respondió Gareth ampliando su sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. Se rascó el mentón mirándole con suspicacia.- No me gusta que me mientan o que intenten engañarme. Y lo sabéis. – Exhaló un suspiro hastiado.- Pensábamos que habíamos llegado a un punto en común entre todos.- Gesticulaba con ambas manos mientras hablaba como el buen orador que era. – Pero veo que me equivocaba.

El silencio se instauró en el vagón mientras por la mente de todos se pasaban todos los posibles castigos a su último "error" para con quienes les retenían. ¿Algún privilegio retirado, algún castigo físico tal vez? ¿La pérdida de algún miembro? ¿Ayuno? ¿Deshidratación? ¿Insomnio forzado?

\- Ellos no tienen culpa ninguna.- Dijo Rick antes de que Gareth volviera a hablar a sabiendas que la retirada de sus escasos privilegios no serían suficientes para el líder de ese supuesto Santuario. – Asumiré las consecuencias.- Fuera cuales fueran.

Gareth sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era evidente algo escondía tan simple gesto. Había mucho más detrás.

\- Eso sería lo justo, lo… predecible.- Chasqueó la lengua alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, moviéndolo de un lado a otro de forma negativa. Rick ahogó una maldición, odiaba no ser capaz de leer mejor a aquel cabrón que estaba jugando con la vida de su familia como si fuera una maldita partida de póker. – Me he cansado de seguir las pautas, como vosotros. – Miró al hombre a su derecha y asintió en silencio viéndoles alzar los cañones de sus armas hacia ellos.- Arquero, sal.- Anunció ladeando su rostro para poder ver a Daryl en uno de los extremos del grupo.

Rick volvió su mirada hacia Daryl quien la apartó para clavarla en Gareth y su imborrable sonrisa.

\- He dicho que…- Comenzó a decir Rick siendo interrumpido en el acto.

\- ¿Quieres que suba la apuesta?- Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada que prometía muchas cosas nada agradables.- Vamos, sal, no tenemos todo el día.- Insistió Gareth con un gesto de su mano.

Daryl reluctante pero sin dar muestras de miedo o pánico por lo que pudiera ocurrir salió del vagón tras cruzar su mirada con Rick y bajó la escalerilla hasta quedar en el asfalto.

\- ¡Traedlo!

Con un gesto de las armas el grupo se quedó congelado donde estaba a la espera de que fuera lo que fuera que iban a llevar, apareciera por el hueco de la puerta abierta. Daryl miró hacia derecha por dónde venían dos hombres cargando con un barreño lleno de agua que caía al suelo salpicando sus pasos. El cazador tragó grueso imaginando lo que estaba por venir. De forma repentina sintió a uno de los hombros cogerle las manos y anudarlas a su espalda con una cuerda mientras se agitaba entre sus brazos intentando soltarse.

\- Cuanto más te muevas, más tiempo pasarás bajo el agua.- Le advirtió Gareth elevando la voz al finalizar la frase. Chasqueó los dedos y el barreño aterrizó frente a los pies de Daryl quien intentó darle un punta pie sin lograrlo.- Abajo.- Le exigió.

\- ¡Oblígame!- Siseó el menor de los Dixon sintiendo un golpe fuerte en la parte trasera de las rodillas que le hizo caer sobre ellas en el suelo.

\- Adelante.- Le indicó al hombre a su espalda, antes de que pudiera registrar la orden sintió su rostro impactar contra el agua con fuerza robándole el aire.

Sentía la humedad colándose desde su cuello por su pecho, empapando su camisa. Agitaba sus pies, sus hombros intentando librarse, buscando algo más que agua con lo que llenar sus pulmones.

Tomó una bocanada de aire escupiendo el agua que se había colado por su nariz a la primera inmersión. Parpadeó con la respiración agitada quedándose a mitad de respiración. Gritó con fuerza, sus piernas golpeaban lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance. Pronto un zumbido distante comenzó a llenar sus oídos a la par que su cuerpo era incapaz de luchar más por no morir ahogado. Sus piernas comenzaban a pensar quintales, sus pulmones quemaban buscando el aire tan preciado que le estaba siendo arrebatado. Sus lágrimas silenciosas se mezclaban con el agua que le quería acoger en un abrazo eterno.

De forma repentina sintió de nuevo la calidez del sol sobre sus mejillas húmedas alejándole de la oscuridad que había rozado con la punta de los dedos. Sintió una mano palmear su mejilla con fuerza instante en que se encogió sobre sí mismo escupiendo el agua que había tragado. Entre tos y tos, entre esa neblina que entumecía su mente, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento que creía ya no encontraría, escuchó a Gareth hablar una vez más.

\- Volved a intentar algo semejante, y os prometo un final diferente.


	11. Sandía

**Sandía**

Sus pies se detuvieron al momento de percibirlo. Alzó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, buscando el origen de aquel olor. Recorrió con la mirada el paisaje que le rodeaba sin dar con la fuente de ese incuestionable y profundo olor a sandía.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza impregnando el interior de sus pulmones con aquella fragancia sin querer dejarla marchar. Echaba de menos ese olor, _le recordaba tanto a ella…_

Por su culpa era que ella había dejado de usar aquel perfume afrutado, porque decía que le endulzaba demasiado cuando le abrazaba al recogerle tras salir del colegio. No quería que se pegara ese olor a sus ropas y sus amigos se rieran de él o le tomaran el pelo.

Un día cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, se percató de que ya no estaba allí ese inherente olor a sandía que impregnaba su piel.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y desvió la mirada hacia su improvisada tumba.

Echaba de menos ese olor.


	12. Sombras

**Sombras**

Sentía los labios secos en torno a la tela con la que le habían amordazado tras dejarla inconsciente. Si arrugaba la nariz podía notar la sangre seca descender por uno de sus orificios hacia su mentón, ahí donde le habían golpeado. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón cien veces más elevado de lo habitual y acelerado mientras intuía sus figuras moviéndose a su alrededor. Apretó los párpados con fuerza volviendo a abrirlos segundos después encontrándose de nuevo con el trozo de tela blanca que los cubría.

Aún estaba algo desorientada y apenas alcanzaba a escuchar algunas palabras sueltas de la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres. La sombra que estaba a su derecha, completamente cubierta de negro tenía una voz grave y parecía discutir con la decisión de quien estaba a su izquierda. Podía ver sus brazos alzarse a lo alto para después dirigirse en su dirección. La chica asustada, se encogió en el sitio pegando su espalda más contra la superficie de la pared contra la que permanecía maniatada a la espera de un golpe o de una respuesta.

Mordió la tela entre sus dientes con un solo pensamiento, un solo ruego a verbalizar nada más le quitaran la mordaza. _Tenían que llevarle de vuelta a la casa funeraria, tenía que encontrarle._


	13. Voz

**Voz**

Al principio no lograba distinguir a quien pertenecía, pero en cuanto logró localizar de dónde provenía sabía que era de aquella princesa de cabello rubio. Echó un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose que no había nadie más en el pabellón que fuera a decirle algo por querer entretenerse un rato con ella. A falta de algo mejor…

Agilizó sus pasos al máximo no queriendo anunciar su llegada antes de lo esperado, dándole margen para que pudiera alejarse antes de que le alcanzara.

A medida que avanzaba, su voz se iba haciendo más clara a la par que las palabras llegaban con más nitidez a sus oídos. Cuando logró escuchar el estribillo se paró en mitad del pasillo a menos de un metro de su celda. Reconocía esa canción de cuna. Para su suerte o desgracia, según a quien le preguntases, se sabía la letra de memoria.

¿Cuántas veces se la había cantado al enano de su hermano mientras su madre se ponía ciega a whisky o lo que fuera que hubiera comprado ese día? ¿Cómo olvidarla cuando era la única maldita canción que lograba que sus chillidos y lloriqueos cesaran cada jodida noche?

Apoyó su hombro contra la pared de hormigón sintiendo el frescor del material contra su piel. Su sien no tardó en reclinarse contra la pared mientras escuchaba a la princesa rubia terminar de cantar la canción a la pequeña.

Cuando su voz cesara, ya entraría en la celda y…

Pero aún había tiempo para eso.


	14. Carmesí

**Carmesí**

Siempre le había gustado el rojo, pero jamás había podido comprarse nada de ese color desde que se había casado con él. Era una de sus manías, de sus castigos, de esas cosas tabú, las que no podía tener. Aquella lista había aumentado con el paso del tiempo, devorando poco a poco la lista de cosas que le era permitido tener hasta casi hacerla desaparecer.

Cuando él murió volvió a querer tener ese color en su vida aunque era complicado. Pero siempre que las ropas encontradas en alguna salida de suministros eran repartidas entre el grupo, intentaba hacerse con una color carmesí. Puede que fuera su forma de revelarse una vez más contra el sometimiento bajo el que le había mantenido Ed, o puede que simplemente aquel color resaltara el color de sus ojos haciéndole sentirse mejor, más guapa. Por fin.

Siempre le había gustado el rojo, hasta que el mundo decadente a su alrededor lo convirtió en su color fetiche, tiñendo las manos de Lizzie de la sangre de su hermana en esa ocasión.

Odiaba el color carmesí. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.


	15. Polvo

**Polvo**

Posaba sus pies sobre los tablones de madera que conformaban el suelo de la casa con precaución. No quería alertar a nada ni a nadie de su presencia allí. Su mano derecha descansaba en el mango de su katana aún escondida en su funda a su espalda; su mano izquierda era la encargada de entornar la puerta que presumiblemente llevaba a la cocina.

Un suspiro frustrado escapó de entre sus labios al comprobar que tal y como temía, la casa estaba vacía. Él no estaba allí. Nunca había estado allí. Desde su primer paso en aquella casa, desde que vio la polvareda que sus pies alzaron nada más entrar, lo supo. Pero había necesitado asegurarse de ello.

Mirara donde mirase, ahí donde sus ojos se detenían buscando alguna huella, algo que le llevara a él, sólo encontraba una fina película de polvo.

Soltó el mango de la katana y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la salida, la espalda en tensión. Tenía que seguir buscando.


	16. Sonrisas

**Sonrisas**

Era su pequeño oasis en ese mundo de desolación, muerte, sangre y dolor. A pesar de haber entrado en el llevándose consigo la vida de alguien, todos y cada uno de ellos de forma inconsciente le buscaban hasta dar con ella; miraban durante segundos o minutos completos el pequeño bulto que dormitaba envuelto en una manta en la improvisada cuna.

Parecían hacerlo de forma automática, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que su mente era incapaz de registrar pero sabía que necesitaba. Tarde o temprano sus pies terminaban a la entrada de la celda de quien se encargaba de cuidar de ella ese día, a la espera de atrapar un retazo mínimo de alguna de esas muecas.

Había días en que no tenían suerte, aún era demasiada pequeña como para curvar sus labios y aliviar el día del destinatario de tan sencillo gesto. Pero cuando lo hacía, cuando por fin fijaba sus ojos claros en los de alguno de ellos y veían su boca sonreír, daba igual que una chorretón de saliva aterrizara en sus ropas o que el llanto por las ganas de comer no tardara en llegar. Daba igual que al otro lado de esas paredes de hormigón los muertos quisieran matarles, arrancarles la piel a tiras y celebrar un festón con sus cuerpos.

La sonrisa de la benjamina del grupo era como un bálsamo que aliviaba el dolor de toda clase de heridas, y ninguno quería dejar escapar ese remedio natural.


	17. Papel

**Papel**

Se movían al unísono registrando palmo a palmo hasta el más recóndito lugar de aquel refugio. No quería esperanzarse demasiado pronto, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones; pero no podía evitarlo cuando el cazador le había jurado que el coche que estaba aparcado en el exterior era el mismo que había perseguido a pie toda una noche meses atrás.

La planta superior estaba vacía al igual que la primera. Maggie y Daryl intercambiaron una mirada antes de clavarla en la puerta que llevaba al sótano de la casa. El cazador asintió con la ballesta apuntando a la puerta a la par que la chica abría la puerta dejándole pasar primero.

Descendieron las escaleras en la oscuridad rota únicamente por el haz de la luz de la linterna sujeta entre los dientes de Daryl. La madera crujía bajo sus pies pero no escuchaban nada más.

Llegaron al último escalón y observaron el estado del sótano. Maggie se llevó una mano a la nariz intentando aplacar el desagradable olor que inundaba el cerrado espacio. Allí había habido alguien. Una manta, varios botes de vacíos con restos de comida y un cubo decoraban una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Maggie se acercó hacia la improvisada cama, revolviendo cuanto encontraba en busca de algo que pudiera indicarle que allí había estado su hermana y que estaba viva.

\- Nada.- Musitó apretando los labios para no llorar.- No hay nada.- Se irguió de nuevo apartándose el pelo de la cara, secando el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo.- ¿Hay algo?- Preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro a Daryl quien mantenía su espalda girada hacia ella mirando algo con detenimiento entre sus manos.- ¿Qué es?- Se acercó a él viendo un trozo de papel sujeto entre sus dedos.

\- Es su letra.- Dijo Daryl en voz baja dándole el trozo de hoja arrancada del diario de Beth a Maggie, quien lo cogió con manos temblorosas. Con rapidez secó la lágrima traicionera que había caído sobre el papel y amenazaba con emborronar el mensaje.- Está fechado hace 4 días.

\- 4 días…- Musitó Maggie con cierto desazón. ¿Por qué no había un papel de una fecha más reciente? ¿Por qué no estaba ella allí? Cuatro días podían suponer la diferencia entre estar viva o muerta.

\- No pueden haberla llevado muy lejos.- Aseguró el cazador reacomodando el peso de la ballesta en su espalda. – Vamos.


	18. Mirada

**Miradas**

Hay personas, hay relaciones que establecemos con ciertas personas que no se basan en las palabras dichas. Hay relaciones, confianzas fundadas en el mutuo entendimiento mudo sin necesidad de verbalizar nada. Hay ocasiones en las que el dicho "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" puede aplicarse a las personas, al espejo de sus almas: sus miradas.

Ellos quizá no sean conscientes de ello pero son el claro ejemplo de que así es. Un cruce entre los diferentes tonos de azul, un asentimiento silencioso, un mentón alzado, una ceja arqueada y saben lo que el otro necesita. En un mundo en el que el silencio puede marcar la diferencia entre vivir y morir ellos son unos expertos en el lenguaje no verbal.

Ira, comprensión, negación, aceptación, confusión, pérdida… Todas y cada una de esas sensaciones han cruzado sus ojos al tener frente a ellos al otro a sabiendas de que, quien tenían en frente, sabría descifrar esa maraña de sentimientos mejor que ellos mismos.

Las palabras pueden engañarte, manipularte, hacer de ti un esclavo o un señor. Las palabras pueden mutar, cambiar con el tiempo; pueden perderse entre los susurros de los árboles, pueden terminar escritas en un trozo de papel. Pero las miradas… El peso de una mirada sobre ti puede dejarte mudo de por vida o convertirte en el más versado de los oradores. Puede desarmarte y herirte, puede recomponer tu mente destrozada, puede alegrarte el día o hundirte en la miseria.

A veces una simple mirada es cuanto necesitas para recordar quién eres y por qué sigues aquí. A veces una mirada puede llegar a prevalecer sobre la propia sangre.


	19. Agradecida

**Agradecida**

Era lo lógico. No le iba a poder guardar ningún rencor real si seguía adelante sin ella o volvía sobre sus pasos por ese túnel para salvar la vida.

Ambos sabían que todo cuanto habían vivido juntos en los últimos días, todo cuanto había ocurrido desde que Bryan les había engañado para acabar con la gente que ocupaba la prisión, confluía en ese instante. En su pie atascado bajo aquellas rocas, en su ruego y orden diciéndole que se fuera, que le dejara atrás, que buscara a su mujer.

Pero igual que no le había abandonado a su merced en aquella jaula de metal en la prisión, Glenn se negó e intentó ayudarla. Salían juntos de allí o nada.

Si no estuvieran al borde de la muerte le sonreiría agradecida. Si su destino no estuviera escrito para formar parte del menú del día de los caminantes del túnel, se abrazaría a él y con lágrimas al borde de sus párpados le daría las gracias sin palabras una vez más a la espera del final.

Una ráfaga de disparos rompió su hilo de pensamientos.


	20. Miedo

**Miedo**

Pocas veces en su vida lo había sentido en su piel de esa manera. La mayoría de esas veces habían sido años atrás, cuando aún era un crío y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantarle cara a su padre. Una vez dejó de temerle a él, una vez se vio capaz de devolverle los golpes o de correr más rápido que él; no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que lo hubiera vuelto a sentir. Ese miedo que parecía querer trepar por tu nuca con finos y fríos dedos, aferrándose a tu piel, traspasándola hasta el tuétano. Ese miedo que te paralizaba en el sitio y no dejaba que procesaras lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo que te provocara esa reacción. Ese miedo que ninguna persona quería llegar a sentir en su propia piel porque era desagradable, mezquino, manipulador. No te dejaba pensar con claridad, no te dejaba ver el cuadro completo, te obligaba a focalizar tu mirada en aquello que más temías.

"No le tengo miedo a nada."

Sus propias palabras le robaron el aliento al recordarlas en su cabeza mientras observaba la escena frente a él. Su viejo compañero de grupo, su líder, su amigo, Rick estaba encañonado frente a él a expensas de Joe.

Definitivamente esa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo entero al descubrir también a Michonne y Carl allí a merced de ese grupo, podía ser calificada como miedo. Miedo por ellos, porque Joe iba a querer su sangre, iba a acabar con todos ellos sin contemplaciones, disfrutando del proceso.

Miedo por él porque podía perder a su única familia una vez más.

Miedo porque no le importaba que acabaran con él cuando se ofreció por todos ellos.


	21. Héroe

**Héroe**

Cuando su hijo comenzó a comprender la clase de trabajo que realizaba, empezó a compararle con los personajes de los cómics que con tanto cariño hojeaba. Esos personajes que llevaban mallas imposibles, el rostro cubierto en ocasiones y capas de diferentes colores. Todos tenían una doble identidad: la que su familia conocía, y la que el mundo entero necesitaba.

Decía que aunque no tuviera la fuerza de Superman o los cientos de artilugios de Batman, él era uno de los buenos. Era como esos superhéroes pero sin súper poderes. Era un hombre, pero era su héroe, y era cuanto contaba.

Pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo. Las cosas habían cambiado, el mundo había cambiado. Él lo había hecho.

Sintiendo la calidez de la sangre recorriendo su mentón y su cuello inundando con su sabor metálico su boca… Viendo cómo los ojos de aquel hombre se abrían de forma desmesurada con incredulidad ante lo que había hecho, escapándosele la vida entre los dedos sin poder evitarlo… Cuando le clavó aquel cuchillo a su compañero en su vientre y rasgó tela, piel, carne y músculo sin dudarlo ni un instante, pensó que todo héroe siempre estaba a un simple escalón de convertirse en villano.


	22. Sol

**Sol**

Era una sensación extraña, como si cada milímetro de su piel ardiera en llamas, como si su propia piel quisiera despegarse de sus huesos y seguir su propio camino como si de un traje se tratara; como si todo tuviera sentido y no tuviera ninguno. Todo a la vez.

La confusión que había tenido días atrás cuando se había puesto a cavar en lo alto de la colina, asustando a todo el campamento, se había disipado con el ataque de los mordedores. Parecía que aquel ataque no sólo había despejado su mente de cualquier duda, sino que con aquel mordisco que le arrastraba hacia el otro lado sin contemplaciones, todo… parecía más brillante que nunca, más… luminoso.

Parpadeo con lentitud, apoyó la nuca contra la corteza del árbol a la sombra del cual le habían dejado a petición suya. La polvareda que habían levantado las ruedas de los coches al alejarse había vuelto de nuevo a descansar sobre la carretera.

Alzó la mirada hacia la copa del árbol, la luz del brillante sol- más brillante que nuca- le cegó por unos segundos a través de las verdes hojas. Esbozó una media sonrisa e intentó colocar sus manos sobre su regazo, pero los miembros le ardían más aún si se movía. Quería disfrutar un poco más de aquella luz incandescente así que... esperó; con la vista fija en aquella bola de luz y calidez, y su propio cuerpo queriendo huir de sí mismo.


	23. Momento

**Momento**

Todo se reducía a ese instante. Todos sus esfuerzos, sus planes, las estrategias que habían podido conformar… Todas ellas eran testadas en el momento en que cualquier superviviente atravesaba la puerta principal de su hogar. Su futuro, el de todos los que vivían allí, el de las personas que habían visto su fin allí, dependían de ese momento.

No había lugar para el error, no cabía la posibilidad de equivocarse, de salirse del plan preestablecido. No había momento para la improvisación, para el "y si", para un plan B. Nunca funcionaban, siempre acababan mal como cuando perdieron a Billie. A Barbara. A April. A James…

No, no iban a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Nunca más.

El momento en que alzaba su mirada de la parrilla tras escuchar el chirrido de las vallas metálicas, y miraba a los ojos a quien fuera que hubiera visto sus señales, o escuchado sus mensajes… Ese momento podía suponer su supervivencia o su propio fin.

Antes solían decir que una sonrisa serena y unas palabras amables podían ayudarte a conseguir tu fin.

\- Hola, me llamo Mary. Parece que lleváis en la carretera un tiempo... - Algunas cosas, permanecían igual después de todo. Otras en cambio...- - Bienvenidos a Terminus.

No era momento de dudar. Ellos iban primero.


	24. Negación

**Negación**

Parpadeó confundido incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser cierto. No podía serlo. Se negaba a creer que la persona que tenía frente a él, la persona con la que se había planteado compartir el resto de sus días junto con las tres pequeñas, la persona en cuyas manos ponía su propia vida confiando en que le protegiera al igual que él a ella, esa misma persona era la que le había arrebatado a quien amaba.

_Yo maté a Karen y David._

La mujer que estaba sentada frente a él no podía ser quien había arrastrado sus cuerpos, quien los había matado y quemado. La mujer que estaba sentada frente a él no podía haberse quedado inmóvil mientras él se encaraba a Rick por lo ocurrido.

Bajó la mirada al ver cómo mantenía su mano apoyada sobre la pistola, el mismo arma con la que habían decidido acabar con la amenaza que suponía Lizzie para todos ellos.

_Yo maté a Karen y David._

Desvió sus ojos hacia el lugar más remoto de la habitación, sus manos aferradas a los bordes de la mesa. Se negaba a creer que lo que escuchaba era cierto.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que no mentía.


	25. Poder

**Poder**

Les miró a todos, maniatados y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Agradeció la paz que eso suponía exhalando un suspiro mientras ojeaba con tranquilidad su cuaderno de notas. Allí estaban todos apuntados, sus nombres, su descripción, detalles sobre su personalidad y su físico, la fecha de su llegada… Estaban perfectamente controlados entre las finas líneas azules alineadas una junto a otra, sus nombres en color negro hasta que terminaban por ser subrayados en rojo una vez ya no eran necesarios.

Cerró el cuaderno de un golpe y alzó la vista hacia ellos, acercándose con paso sereno y el cuaderno entre sus manos sujeto a su espalda.

Una sonrisa franca curvó sus labios mientras veía sus miradas de miedo, pavor, confusión, insolencia clavarse en la suya. Inspiró hondo, hinchando el pecho ante esa sensación. Era realmente adictiva, esa… sensación de poder, de tener la vida de otras personas a su merced, de chasquear un dedo y acabar con ellos. Se humedeció los labios y se agachó frente al líder.

\- Sólo espero que entiendas que nosotros no queremos haceros daño.- Le miró con seriedad, su rostro cubierto de sudor, suciedad y sangre. Apoyó su mano en la nuca de su compañero de fila.- Nada de esto es personal.

Bueno, sí lo era, ellos lo habían hecho de esa manera con su desconfianza, sus armas, sus ansias de matarles a todos ellos.

Se irguió de nuevo y abrió una vez más el cuaderno echando un rápido vistazo a la lista y a los presentes. Sus ojos se clavaron en uno de ellos.

Sí. Él sería en primero en hablar.


	26. Sueño

**Sueño**

Le pesaban los párpados. Parecía que alguien se hubiera colgado de ellos, estirándolos, instándole a cerrar los ojos aunque no lo quisiera y así descansar. Pero tenía miedo a hacerlo, temía cerrarlos y no volver a despertar.

Las palabras de su hermana llegaban a su oído como un susurro, como el zumbido de un mosquito, molestas, inquietantes, temidas. No lo entendía. No comprendía por qué…

Ella no era débil, pero tampoco era la más fuerte.

Parpadeó con lentitud logrando mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos más, su mirada vuelta hacia el cielo despejado, hacia ese jirón de nubes casi inexistente que parecía llamarle y así unirse con él. No quería perderlo de vista.

Las fuerzas se escapaban de entre sus dedos a la par que la sangre de la herida que Lizzie le había provocado. A cada latido de su corazón su vida se iba apagando, a cada latido de su corazón sus párpados tenían menos energías para mantenerse abiertos, para permitirle seguir observando ese azul infinito roto por la blanca nube.

Estaba cansada, tenía sueño. Tal vez si cerraba los ojos 3 segundos y volvía a abrirlos lograría aguantar más tiempo despierta.

\- Tranquila, pronto estarás de vuelta, Mika.- Le dijo Lizzie arrodillada junto a ella quitándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Tal vez si contaba hasta tres y volvía a abrirlos... Mika cerró los ojos y los 3 segundos se convirtieron en una eternidad.


	27. Manos

**Manos**

Siempre encontraba una excusa para no cogerla cuando cualquiera del resto de supervivientes no buscaban su compañía para olvidarse un poco del mundo, del momento en el que estaban. Tenía que recorrer el perímetro, debía limpiar su arma, tenía que…

Daba igual la excusa la cuestión era no tocarla, no cogerla. No con _esas_ manos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acunarla en sus brazos, besar su rubio pelo, dejar que embadurnara su barba con su saliva… Desde el momento en que la vio en brazos de Carol entre los árboles, sólo pensaba en hacerlo, pero… No podía. No con _esas_ manos.

Tal vez la sangre ya no estuviera allí. Tal vez sería peor besarla con cariño los mofletes con esa boca que le había arrebatado la vida a otro hombre. Tal vez _eso_ no era él, pero era parte de él. Tal vez Shane estuviera equivocado entonces y sí que estaba hecho para ese mundo, para tomar esa clase de decisiones, para decidir vivir a toda costa. Tal vez esas manos eran capaces de tratar su menudo cuerpo con la misma suavidad con la que en su día tocaba a Carl.

Tal vez… Quieto frente a la improvisada cuna en la que descansaba Judith en ese momento vio su rostro contraerse unos instantes antes de relajarse de nuevo y esbozar una sonrisa entre sueños. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y rozó sus labios brevemente con el remolino de pelo en el nacimiento de su pelo.

Tal vez esa boca servía tanto para matar como para amar.

Su mano se acercó a la pequeña, el envés de su dedo índice rozó su mejilla viendo maravillado cómo se volvía hacia ese simple roce. Le buscaba a él.

Tal vez esas manos servían tanto para destruir como para proteger.


	28. Niña

**Niña**

Tras informarle a Hershel su intención de salir a patrullar las tierras cercanas a la suya, Otis cogió el rifle, se aseguró de que estaba cargado; y salió de la propiedad.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia las ventanas de la granja. Tal y como esperaba, en una de ellas, pudo adivinar el cabello rubio de la menor de las chicas y su mano agitarse con suavidad en un saludo.

Otis le devolvió el gesto y volvió su vista al frente para continuar con su tarea de las últimas semanas.

Pronto se encontró caminando bajo el follaje que bordeaba parte de las tierras de los Greene. Intentaba caminar con sigilo para no anunciar su llegada antes de tiempo.

Apartó su mano del cañón del rifle y lallevó hacia su espalda, rozando con la punta de los dedos el mango del lazo que siempre llevaba consigo cuando salía desde que aquella enfermedad estalló ante sus narices.

El crujido de varias ramas al partirse fue seguido de un gruñido grave pero más suave que los que había escuchado con anterioridad, como si el ser que lo emitiera fuera más pequeño. Otis se colgó el rifle del hombro y cogió el lazo entre las manos, avanzando en dirección al sonido.

Tras sortear varios árboles cercanos vio la sombra de una pequeña silueta moverse de forma zigzagueante entre la maleza sin un rumbo aparente. Se detuvo de forma repentina y alzó el rostro, como un sabueso al percibir un cambio en el aire. Lentamente pero con cierto vigor renovado en sus extremidades, la niña se volvió hacia él. A pesar de la suciedad y de la sangre reseca, podía ver con claridad que su pelo era ligeramente rubio. Pudo adivinar varias pecas adornando la piel de sus mejillas y parte de su nariz. Su camiseta azul presentaba varias manchas y agujeros, sus pantalones cortos no ocultaban la delgadez de sus piernas. La niña abrió la boca exhalando un nuevo gruñido, acercándose a él.

\- Eso es, pequeña... Acércate.

Otis preparó el lazo para lograr hacerse con ella y llevarla junto al resto en el granero.


	29. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

Era como si una mano de largos, escurridizos y firmes dedos hubiera comenzado a treparle desde el tobillo, ascendiendo por sus piernas hasta alcanzar su boca, siendo engullida por él. Era como si algo en sus entrañas hubiera mutado, cómo con un simple roce de esa oscuridad, cualquier atisbo de luz que pudiera albergar fuera engullido por la negrura hundiéndole más en ese pozo infinito.

Pero él no era consciente de ello. No lo vio en su reflejo en el espejo, no lo vio en sus actos con el resto de sus compañeros, no lo escuchó en las palabras que se precipitaban de sus labios.

Todo estaba igual que siempre. Todo. Excepto él, aunque no lo sabía. Él no. La oscuridad que se había adueñado de su voluntad se lo impedía.


	30. Coste

**Coste**

Había sido una certeza para ella desde el momento en que lo supo. Era como la verdad absoluta de que el sol sale cada día por el este y se pone por el oeste. La misma verdad absoluta que saber que, aun habiéndose separado durante un tiempo, aún después de lo sucedido con Shane, amaba a su marido y él a ella.

Era una realidad, era un hecho futuro que ella conocía antes de tiempo. Lo sentía en sus entrañas, en cada patada que la pequeña daba en su vientre, en cada pie que le hincaba en su vejiga obligándola a tener que esconderse entre los arbustos para aliviarse. Lo sabía durante el día y durante la noche en la que la oscuridad no hacía más que darle formas diferentes, pero el fin era el mismo.

Lori expulsó el aire con su respiración entrecortada, aferrándose a su abultado vientre intentando ordenar en su mente sus pensamientos. Miró a su hijo asustado a su lado, a Maggie colocada entre sus piernas, y lo supo.

Lo supo, como venía sabiéndolo desde que averiguó que estaba embarazada. Supo que aquella niña (ese era su deseo) entraría en ese mundo a la vez que ella partía hacia el otro. Supo que traer una nueva vida, tenía un coste más alto aún que en el pasado al hacerlo en ese nuevo orden. Y en ese mismo instante en que se despedía de su hijo a su lado y del aún no nato, supo que estaba preparada a pagar ese precio.


	31. Humano

**Humano**

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Se sentía cansado, agotado, casi sin fuerzas.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras observaba la sala vacía, sin luz, sin nadie, sin nada. Las velas permanecían apagadas por primera vez desde… No lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que algo semejante había ocurrido.

Bajó la mirada hacia el nombre frente al que se encontraba y rozó con la punta de sus dedos las letras que lo conformaban. Estaba rodeado por todos ellos, por todos los que habían perdido y fue consciente de que tendría que añadir más nombres a ese puzzle esa misma noche.

Siempre que había acudido a esa pequeña sala, a ese santuario particular, se había sentido respaldado, querido, apoyado… Pero los nombres no le daban ningún consuelo en esa oscuridad. No sentía nada más allá de un gran vacío en la boca de su estómago.

"Nunca debimos colocar las señales" Escuchó su voz como un susurro en la brisa nocturna. "¿Qué pensábamos que iba a ocurrir?" Dijo otra voz a la par que Gareth cerraba los ojos inspirando profundamente. "Nosotros los trajimos aquí."

Gareth miró a la dueña de esa voz, una de las últimas víctimas de ese mundo y de los hombres que ahora caminaban por ella.

Sabía que no estaba allí, que era una ilusión fruto del estrés, el cansancio y las ganas de acabar con todo. De dar fin a esa situación desastrosa, de querer dar marcha atrás y nunca haberles abierto las puertas de su hogar.

Se humedeció los labios y habló. "Estábamos intentando hacer algo bueno, estábamos siendo humanos…" Respondió Gareth a su inexistente interlocutora.

"¿Qué somos ahora, Gareth?" El chico le miró en silencio sintiendo el peso de su pregunta golpearle el estómago y robarle el aliento. Cerró los ojos perdido en la maraña de pensamientos que le sofocaba y amenazaba con ahogarle.

¿Qué somos ahora? Repitió la pregunta en su cabeza intentando dar con una respuesta. Pero era incapaz de encontrarla en ese instante.

Cerró los ojos una vez más dejándose llevar por la oscuridad que le rodeaba.


	32. Fe

**Fe**

Siempre había podido recurrir a ella. No importaba la razón, cuán grande fuera el dolor de ese momento o la alegría que pudiera sentir, siempre acababa recurriendo a ella. A veces encontraba el consuelo que necesitaba, en otras ocasiones la respuesta a esa pregunta que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Pero también había habido ocasiones a lo largo de su vida en las que no había encontrado nada ahí, entre esas páginas, entre esos salmos, oraciones y peticiones.

Eran esos días en los que se preguntaba, aunque más tarde se arrepintiera de ello, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué desatar un caos semejante sobre la faz de la tierra? ¿Por qué llevarse la vida de alguien como su mujer? ¿Por qué…?

Pero entonces, cuando creía que la estaba perdiendo, que se estaba sumiendo en un camino angosto sin un guía al que acudir, sentía de nuevo esa presencia, esa certeza, esa pertenencia a algo más allá de su propia comprensión mortal.

Era en esos días en los que recuperaba su fe en los que la sentía más fortalecida que su última incursión en el cenagoso terreno de las dudas. Era en esos días que cerraba los ojos, apoyaba su mano sobre la tapa de cuero de la Biblia y daba gracias por seguir vivo en ese mundo en los que los muertos les acompañaban.

Ella siempre estaría ahí.


	33. Máscara

**Máscara**

Era algo sencillo, prácticamente lo había hecho gran parte de su vida, si al menos los últimos años de ella. Había interpretado un papel, había cubierto con maquillaje lo que sus ojos o su sonrisa no pudieran esconder a simple vista.

Se había convertido en una experta de la mentira, las excusas, el engaño. Cada día se colocaba una máscara, y contaba con decenas de ellas en su haber. Para su ya difunto marido, su hija, sus vecinos.

Y ahora, volvía a hacerlo. Pero ya no estaba con el filo del cuchillo apuntándole a ella. Ahora era ella la que lo empuñaba.

Volvía a ser un ama de casa modelo, amable, integrada. Casi la misma, pero diferente. Había cambiado, había sufrido para hacerlo y había perdido mucho en el camino, muchas máscaras hechas trizas.

Y ya sólo le quedaba una, aunque ésta comenzaba a sufrir algunas grietas. Pero realmente, ¿quedaba algo que ocultar tras ella?

* * *

_(Intentando volver con este "desahogo" aquí estoy, aunque... me resulta un tanto descafeinado. La falta de práctica, será...)_


	34. Cansancio

**Cansancio**

Era algo ya inherente a sus huesos, a su piel, a su propia alma. Esa sensación de cansancio continuo que parecía no querer desaparecer nunca, arrastrándose con él, aferrándose a sus pies como garras invisibles anclándole a ese mundo.

Estaba agotado.

Pero no podía detenerse. Nunca debía quedarse quieto. Avanzar. Adelante. Nunca mirar atrás. Así era como había llegado hasta allí. Así era como seguía con vida. Así era cómo se encontraba solo en aquella carretera desierta.

Nadie a su lado. Se esforzaba en recordar el gruñido de los caminantes ya tan lejano en su memoria. No quería olvidarlos. No debía hacerlo. No podía distraerse o bajar la guardia.

La ballesta descansaba en su espalda, atravesada con aquella vieja cuerda que en cualquier momento volvería a partirse, y un nuevo nudo aparecería en ella. Sus botas arrastraban el polvo del camino, formando diminutas nubes a su alrededor.

Se detuvo en lo alto de aquella leve colina, una de tantas. ¿Dónde estaba? Al norte. Eso era seguro, ¿pero dónde?

Se volvió sobre sus pies, se humedeció sus labios agrietados y se apartó el largo flequillo de su frente. La leve brisa agitó el resto de su pelo recogido en una coleta. Un silbido salió de su boca.

Varias ramas crujieron entre los árboles cercanos, pronto una silueta de cuatro patas, de pelaje oscuro y vivos ojos amarillos rompió la línea del bosque.

\- Vamos.- El cachorro volvió sus orejas hacia su voz ronca por el desuso. Un nuevo silbido y corrió a su encuentro.

Pronto caería la noche, el sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte.

Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba dormir sin soñar.

* * *

_(Gracias C por la palabra, y gracias señor Reedus por compartir su visión sobre cómo le gustaría que Daryl acabase en la serie)_


	35. Lego

**Lego**

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ser consciente de que no, no era ningún sueño, ni su mente le estaba volviendo a jugar una mala pasada como tiempo atrás. Allí estaba sentado, su figura ligeramente encogida sobre las piezas, encajándolas, dándoles forma, volcando su imaginación en ellas. Parecía algo irreal pero… No pudo evitar recordar su propia niñez que parecía ya tan lejana con dos hijos en su haber.

Parecía irreal verle jugar con el lego entre las paredes de esa prisión (quién habría imaginado cuando la construyeron en su día que algo así acabaría ocurriendo), con esa inocencia harto olvidada entre la mayoría, relegada a lo más profundo de sus existencias (porque la inocencia podía llevarte a una muerte más que segura).

Inspiró hondo viéndole levantar la vista de las piezas, sus dedos reajustando la montura de las gafas sobre su nariz con un amago de sonrisa respetuosa. No pudo evitar sentir gratitud por contar con alguien como él para acompañar a su hijo en ese mundo.

* * *

_(Gracias Tania por la palabra, el personaje y el momento)_


	36. Hogar

**36\. Hogar **

Parpadeó con lentitud sintiendo la sangre apelmazarse en sus pestañas. Densa, pútrida, oscura. La oscuridad impedía verla pero, sabía que estaba allí, tiñendo cada rincón de aquel sitio al que se había atrevido a llamar hogar. Allí estaba su casa de los últimos dos años. Allí se había refugiado, no, allí había vivido junto a otros hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos juntos. Un pueblo. Alexandría era su hogar. Había sido su hogar, y se iba a convertir en su tumba. Ya era la de uno de sus hijos y su marido. ¿Cuánto quedaba para que lo engullera todo sin dejar rastro?

Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.


	37. Confuso

**37\. Confuso **

Lo estaba intentando, de verdad. Quería ayudar. Quería ser útil, ser… mejor. Mejor que lo que nunca había sido incluso antes de que todo se complicara. Mejor que la excusa de ser humano en la que se había convertido junto a Aiden, sin dejar atrás a nadie. Un grupo, un equipo. Salir juntos, volver juntos.

No comprendía porqué exactamente, pero él le había perdonado su estupidez. Casi consiguió matarle y aun así…

Pero por su culpa, por su mala cabeza, por su falta de… ¿No era capaz de hacer bien ni una sola cosa? Ya no solo eso, ¿iba a arrastrarle a ÉL consigo?

No había salida. Estaban rodeados. No…

Sus gruñidos, sus dedos huesudos putrefactos aferrándose a sus pantalones. Sin salida. Sin modo alguno de volver.

Le estaba hablando, ¿qué le decía?

Lo siento. Lo siento. Creí que podría pero…

No volverían juntos.

\- Gracias.


	38. Decisión

**37\. Decisión**

Volver a Alexandría. Dejar a Sasha y Abraham atrás. Rezar porque los caminantes les siguieran a ellos y no se distrajeran con la estela dejada por la moto que conducía.

(El bebé y el chico merecen un techo)

Volvía por ellos. Por todos pero, ¿era la decisión correcta? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo arriesgarlo todo? La suerte no era su mayor aliada. Nunca la había sido.

¿Qué estaba pasando en Alexandría?

Silencio en el walkie. ¿Dónde está Rick? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Un nudo en el estómago. ¿Iban a perder eso también? ¿Qué más les quedaba para ser arrebatado? (Ellos mismos)

¿Para qué malgastar combustible en una tarea que quizá no servía de nada? Quizá al volver no quedaba nada a lo que volver realmente. Nadie a quien salvar.

(No te mataría tener un poco de fe.)

_Los rechonchos dedos de Judith hechos trizas._

Tenían que seguir con el plan. No podía romperlo, no aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Sólo debían alejarse unas pocas millas más. Después… Después, podría volver a casa.


	39. Salvación

**Salvación**

Quizá estaba ya escrito. Tal vez la historia simplemente volvía a repetirse. Una vez más, con un rostro diferente. Tal vez debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de adoptar ese apodo, hacerlo suyo, creer en él y actuar en consecuencia.

Quizá tenían razón cuando escuchaba sus comentarios sobre su aspecto similar al que se creía él pudo tener. Quizá él había querido jugar con ese ideal, asumirlo como suyo para así ocultar su verdadero yo. Tal vez su deseo de no manchar el nombre iba a provocar cubrir su cuerpo de sangre. La suya.

En esos momentos se veía incapaz de comprender el por qué. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada queriendo grabar en sus retinas, todo y nada de cuanto le rodeaba. Los ojos llenos de pánico, sus bocas abiertas gritando por que no ocurriera. Sus dientes prietos por la rabia casi tanto como las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus muñecas.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, una gota de sangre escurriéndose entre su pelo descendiendo por su nariz hacia sus labios.

¿Tal vez era así como él se sintió? ¿Quizá él también se había mordido la lengua para continuar con su tarea y no pedir clemencia con lágrimas en sus ojos?

Él dio su vida por salvar a la humanidad. Eso se decía en los libros. Eso se creía.

Llevaba su nombre.

Él no iba a salvar a la humanidad con su muerte, pero tal vez, les podría salvar a ellos. Quizá darles algo más de tiempo para salvarse ellos mismos.


End file.
